


Time Changes, People Don’t

by Super_Scene_It



Series: A Life Of Fire [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, THIS IS JUNK DO NOT READD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scene_It/pseuds/Super_Scene_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple months since he has returned, and Johnny Storm decides to meet up with an old friend of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Changes, People Don't—Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written Fan Fiction of any sort, so please let me know what you think. I would greatly appreciate it.  
> Also, this story takes place a couple months after Johnny Storm has returned from the negative zone (Fantastic Four #600).
> 
> 2016 commentary: UMMMMMM THIS IS TERRRIBLE AND IM SOORRY IT EXISTS

It’s 7:23am. The light shines through the window adjacent from the bed. Johnny Storm groans in annoyance as the radiance from the sun reflects onto his face. He rolls over to face the opposite direction. Laying next to him is a dark haired woman. Her back is towards him as she sleeps silently. Johnny stares at the back of her head. _Her name is Candice. I’ve been seeing her on and off for a couple of weeks now._ His cellphone vibrates on the nightstand. Johnny lets out a sigh and turns around to get his phone. He lays on his back as he views the message: “We still on for breakfast?” Johnny stares at his phone for a brief moment before sending the response: ”You betcha.” Johnny finally decides to get out of the bed.Wearing nothing but boxers, he stands up looking around the room for his pants. He then walks to the edge of the bed where he ultimately finds his gray jeans. Picking them up, he proceeds to put them on.

Making his way to the bathroom, he thinks to himself. _It’s been awhile since we last seen eachother. And a lot of things have changed since I was gone. But I like to think that time changes, people don’t._ Upon entering the bathroom, Johnny approaches the sink. He looks up to see his own reflection. _I look like shit._ Oblivious to the handsome reflection before him, Johnny looks away with a sigh. He picks up one of the two toothbrushes that were beside the sink and grabs the toothpaste. He lets out another sigh of irritation as he struggles to get the last bit of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. After two attempts, he is finally victorious and begins to brush his teeth. After he has finished, and as he wipes his face with a towel hanging on the wall, a voice from behind says “Good morning, handsome.” Johnny turns around, unalarmed, to see a beautiful young woman by the name of Candice, standing near the doorway. He smiles at her warmly and says, “Good morning to you too, beautiful.” He walks up to her and gives her a deep passionate kiss. A kiss that would make a woman feel special. A kiss that Johnny Storm himself has given to one too many women. He tugs on the shirt that drapes over her body. He continues to kiss her as he tells her “I’m gonna need that shirt back”. She smiles as they continue their affection and playfully tells him to come and get it. “You would like that wouldn’t you?”, he jokingly retorts. The young woman gentley pulls away from their embrace and asks him where he’s going. “I’m meeting up with an old friend”, comes the reply. She lets out a sigh and says “Fine.” She takes off the shirt and hands it to him.Candice, now standing completely nude, asks Johnny when he plans on seeing her again. Johnny, while putting on his shirt, tells her, “I dunno, maybe tonight. How’s that sound?” As he begins to walk away, Candice looks at him in such adoration, as she calls out, “Sounds perfect.” Johnny stops, and without turning completely around, he turns his head towards her and smiles.

Johnny makes his way back to the bedroom and begins to search for his jacket. He spots it sprawled across the floor near a chair. He walks over, picks it up, and puts it on. He then begins the search for his socks and shoes. He finds both and puts them on accordingly. He then makes his way over to the nightstand to grab his phone, which he shoves into his back pocket. Standing before the window, Johnny looks outside where his motorcycle is parked. He smiles to himself as he proceeds to open the window. Without looking back, he jumps out. _Man I could really use some fresh air._ Before he hits the ground below, Johnny’s hands light on fire and he’s able to hold himself a few feet above the ground. He gentley lowers himself to reach a decent distance before dropping himself. Landing expertly on his feet, he makes his way to his motorcycle. As he sits on his motorcycle, his phone vibrates once more, indicating a received message. Johnny reaches into his back pocket and views the new message that states, “Meet you there in 20.” As Johnny now puts his phone into his jacket pocket, he overhears a little girl calling out to her mother. “Mommy, will I ever see the toothfairy?”, the young girl asks her mother. As they walk further into the distance, Johnny can faintly hear the woman tell her child that the toothfairy will only come when she is sleeping. “But maybe—just maybe if you sleep with one eye open, you will be able to see her”, the woman kindly says to her daughter.

Johnny starts up his motorcycle and takes off down the street. _I never knew my mother. She died when I was just a kid. I don’t know what she was like. I can’t remember. And sometimes I think it’s better that way._ The wind whips against Johnny’s face as he accelerates the speed. _I don’t think of her often. But lately she’s been crossing my mind a lot. Sometimes I wanna ask Sue about her, since she probably remembers her a lot more than I do, but I don’t want her to get all emotional about it so I don’t bring it up._ Johnny slows down as he reaches a stop light. _When I think of my mother I don’t feel anything. Not sorrow. Not anger. I just don’t feel anything._ The light turns green and Johnny takes off with full speed. _I’ve only been to her gravesite once. And that was the day dad died. They’re buried next to eachother._ Johnny makes a sharp turn and then slows down as the diner comes into sight. _Why do people visit gravesites anyway? It’s not like anything’s there. There’s nothing but a gravestone. And a pile of dirt. I’d rather not waste my time going to see a rock with my parents’ names carved on it._ Johnny parks his motorcycle and makes his way to the diner. _I can think of a lot more funner ways to waste my time._ Johnny enters the diner and takes a seat near the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 commentary: y is everything broken up into two chapters?? @2013 me: wut was wrong w u??? besides ur bad writing, i mean


	2. Time Changes, People Don’t—Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple months since he has returned, and Johnny Storm decides to meet up with an old friend of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 commentary: again y was this broken into two chapters? y was this necessary? not even 2013!me knows!!

As Johnny Storm sits at the diner, awaiting the arrival of his friend, the waitress approaches him and asks him if he would like anything. Johnny flashes his infamous smile and tells her he’s waiting for a friend. The waitress suddenly feels embarressed and begins to blush as she stammers an apology. Johnny tells her there’s no need for an apology, as she’s only doing her job. “Wonderfully so, in fact”, Johnny compliments. The waitress smiles at him as she begins to walk away, but Johnny calls after her. Taken aback, the waitress turns around to face the handsome young man once more. He looks at her seductively and tells her he changed his mind. He tells her he suspects his friend will arrive shortly so he’ll order two french vanilla lattes. The waitress nervously scribbles down the request and asks, “Will that be all, Sir?” Johnny laughs and tells her, “Yeah, thats it. Thanks, beautiful.” He smiles at her once more and she smiles back warmly as she leaves his presence. ‘ _Sir’. Thats funny. No one’s every really called me that before. It sounds weird._

Johnny pulls out his phone to look at the time. It’s 7:50. _Wow, I can’t beleive I’m the early one._ Johnny looks over his shoulder and sees an old man sitting by himself reading the newspaper with the headline ‘Avengers Save New York City Twice In One Day’. _Pfft. Avengers._ Johnny’s eyes drift to look at another old man who sits with his granddaughter. _I can’t imagine being that old._ Johnny’s attention drifts once more, this time to a couple sitting side by side. The man and the woman both appear to be in their forties. The woman and man laugh together and smile at one another. _I wonder what it’s like at that age._ Just then, the waitress returns with two french vanilla lattes. As she places the beverages on the table, Johnny swiftly takes the opportunity to check her out. She appears to be in her twenties. Her shirt is unbuttoned slightly, revealing some cleavage. Her long dark hair is tied back in a ponytail and her skirt is short enough to catch any guy’s attention. _She’s a hottie._ After placing the drinks on the table the waitress looks at Johnny and smiles. Johnny smiles as well. He then looks at her name tag and sees her name is Jessie. The waitress notices where he is looking and immediately apologises for not introducing herself sooner. She tells him her name is Jessie. Johnny looks at her, he puts out his hand and greets her as well, “I’m Johnny Storm. Nice to meet you, Jessie.” Jessie’s eyes go wide as she realises who exactly it is she is speaking to. She is lost for words and tries to stammer out a response. She then regains her composure and shakes the handsome man’s hand and states that he’s the Human Torch. Johnny once again flashes a smile at her and says, “Yeah, I am aren’t I?”

The waitress stands there in amazement. Then she suddenly becomes overwhelmingly nervous and tells Johnny that she has to go. She has other orders to take. Johnny stares at her flirtatiously. The waitress looks back at him in the same manner before she proceeds to walk away. Once again Johnny Storm is left alone with his thoughts. Still eyeing the waitress, he thinks to himself, _She looks like fun._ Just then, another young man walks into the diner. He looks around, seemingly in search for someone. _About fucking time._ Johnny gets up and shouts to him, “Over here, brain freeze!” The young man smiles when he sees Johnny and walks towards the table. Approaching the table, Johnny tells his friend, “I hope you like french vanilla lattes.” As the equally attractive man sits opposite of his friend, he tells him, “It’ll do, flame brain.” The two men look strikingly similar in that they both have blonde hair and blue eyes. If one didn’t know any better, they would think they were related.

Johnny Storm puts his hands on both beverages and begins to heat them. “Geez, man. What the hell took you so long?”, he asks. Bobby Drake looks at him sarcastically and says, “Well sorry, I forgot to read the Traffic Forecast this morning.” Johnny looks at him without understanding. “Dude, you could’ve just made an ice sled thing or whatever it is you do.”, Johnny retorts. Fully heated, Johnny takes his hands off the beverages. Bobby sarcastically defends himself once more saying, “Sure, let me just ice up and slide right down here. It’s not like the world hates mutants or anything.” Johnny looks at him in annoyance, “Fine, fine. I get it.” Both equally annoyed with one another, they both sip their lattes in silence. As he sips his drink, Johnny notices, out of the corner of his eye, the waitress looking at him again. Johnny put his drink down and looks her way as well, however, when the waitress sees him looking back at her, she nervously blushes and looks away.

Bobby notices the interaction. He leans forward and says, “Ooh, is that what I think it is? Are you and the waitress—?” Johnny cuts him off and says no. Bobby looks at him suspiciously and tells him, “Yeah, right.” Bobby leans back comfortably and asks Johnny what’s new in his life. Johnny looks at him and sarcastically jokes, “Oh you know, coming back from the dead, saving the world, the same ol’ same ol’.” Bobby looks at him unimpressed. “No seriously. Are you seeing anyone?”, he asks. Johnny remains silent for a short moment, unsure of how to respond. He finally speaks up saying, “I’ve been seeing some girl, but it’s nothing serious.” Bobby looks at him with interest, “Does she know that?” Johnny, taking a sip of his drink, shrugs his shoulders, stating, “I dunno. I don’t care.” Bobby stares at him in disbelief. He never heard Johnny say something like that before. They both grow quiet.

Then Johnny breaks the silence asking Bobby what’s new in his life.”I heard you’re dating some cat girl.”“Kitty”, Bobby corrects him.He then continues saying, “Yeah, we’re kinda a thing now.” Johnny looks at his friend and then tells him,”Okay, so I’ve been hearing this a lot lately and I just gotta ask, Is it true you’re a teacher?” Bobby smiles and says, “Yeah. As crazy as it sounds, yeah I’m a teacher.” Johnny looks at his friend and starts to laugh. “Dude, you? You’re a teacher?” Bobby almost looks embarressed and playfully tells his friend to shut up. Johnny sits across his friend and tells him he can’t believe it. Bobby looks back at his friend with sorrow in his eyes and tells him, “And I can’t believe you’re here.” Johnny’s face becomes more serious when he sees the look in his friend’s eyes. Johnny leans back in his seat and almost whispers, “Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Johnny then looks up at his friend and jokingly tells him some people probably think he’s a zombie. Bobby’s face lights up and he tells him, “Yeah, the Zombie Torch.” The two young men laugh. Bobby then pulls out his phone to check the time. It’s 8:14. He frowns. Johnny notices and asks him whats wrong. Bobby disappointedly tells him he has to be back at the school in 16 minutes. His class starts at 8:30. “I gotta get goin’”, he tells his friend. Johnny looks at him with understandment and tells him no hard feelings. Johnny pulls out some cash and tosses it on the table. Bobby tells him no, he’ll pay. Johnny looks at him and jokingly says, “Shut up and go teach your class.” Bobby smiles and chuckles to himself, as the two men make their way out of the diner. Standing outside the diner the young men face eachother once more. Bobby tells him it was fun, “We should really do this more often.” Johnny looks back at his long time friend and tells him, “Yeah, we definitely should.” Both men begin to walk the opposite way, then suddenly Bobby calls out to Johnny. Johnny turns around and looks back at his friend. Bobby says, “It was good to see you, Torch.” Johnny warmly smiles back at Bobby and tells him, “It was good to see you too, Iceman.” With that, the two men go their separate ways. As Johnny makes his way back to his motorcycle, he looks back into the diner window. He sees the waitress looking at him and he smiles at her and continues on his way. Johnny gets back on his motorcycle and drives off into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion, but there's more to come
> 
> 2016 commentary: this is terrrrible and i nvr even finished this series i hate mysellf


End file.
